Sirius (Re:Creators)
Character Synopsis Sirius was made by the Creators as a weapon against Altair. Her character was foreshadowed in a few episodes created by the Creators before the events of the Border World Coliseum. But as a result of her character not having much of a story, she did not have a personality and rarely spoke, unlike Altair. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C Verse: Re:Creators Name: Sirius Gender: Female Age: A day old Classification: Creation made to content with Altair Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Immersion (Her nature as a character of "Concept Art" allows her to enter other stories and make them become a reality. Additionally, she can alter, completely revise or even destroy stories), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 6 & 8. As long as their collective belief in Altair, she‘ll live on; This nature also means she does not age and is beyond every stories idea of life and death, as the only way to kill her is to end her perception), Abstract Existence (Altair was born as "Concept Art", being formed of everyone who's ever perceived her across an infinity of worlds ), Teleportation (On the scale of the entire multiverse or any story she desires), Can travel between different universes and arrive at different eras (Went to Kanoya's universe and arrived in the 22nd century where the story of Kanoya and Gigas Machina takes place), Conceptual Manipulation (The Holopsicon is similar in nature to The Creators and their imagination, which creates worlds and governs them entirely ), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; After having been conceptually destroyed by Sirius, she came back moments later and was completely fine ), Barrier Creation (Capable of constructing barriers, that also can erase beings from existence on contact), Reality Warping (Her Holopsicon allows her to fundamentally control any world she is present it; Also comparable to The Creators, whom of which can alter their world and govern it through imagination), Acausality (Singularity & Paracausality; Unbound by the laws of Narrative Causality and was stated by Meteora to transcend the laws of her world which bounds all the other story worlds. Exists as a "Concept Art", that lacks any background story or universe ), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Has absolute command over the relationships of causality and can achieve a fundamental control over reality though Narrative Causality ), Probability Manipulation (when possessing Sirius she slipped into one of the possibilities to become Sirius, Also found a single exit within the infinite space she was BFR'd and sealed in), Possession (Conceptually possessed Sirius, become her on an existential level and using her idea to become Altair 2.0), Mind Manipulation (Forced the people who were in her music video to dance to her will), Power Mimicry Duplication (Via her Factor Mimic which copied Gigas Machina and gained the ability to control it remotely, Confirmed by WoG to copy Plot, Settings, Concepts,etc), Reactive Evolution (Consistently adapts and gains new abilities to unfamiliar settings and abilities she encounters. Such examples include breaking out of Selesia's Power Null even tho she was nullified by it initially Episode 18 and Episode 19. She also got affected by Sirius's resistance neg, power null, and concept hax but at the very last moment she not only developed Resistances to all of them but also took over Sirius in Episode 20), Negation (Scales to Sirius, who was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement. Can also negate regeneration on the scale of Mid-Godly), Time Manipulation (Outline Origin brings a character to his/her beginning. Can also slow down or stop time naturally), Summoning (Capable of summoning other fictional characters and objects from any story), Information Manipulation (Manipulated the data of various devices causing them to glitch and could transmit data to the viewers from her Universe), Non-Corporeal (Her body is a Physical Holographic Image), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Capable of traveling to any world and also sending other foes to alternate universes or planes), Information Analysis (Can effectively understand the information about anything once she sees it), Nonexistence Physiology (Can exist in a state of nonexistence after having been erased from reality) and the abilities of everyone in the verse (Holopsicon is stated numerous times to have countless/infinite abiliites, in addition to being able to replicate any ability seen in the series thus far) *Resistance to Existence Erasure (Briefly resisted Sirius's Holopsicon which was going to erase her eventually), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Resisted Selesia's Ionian Aphoria which was created to attack Altair's Concept. Resisted Alice's Full Power Attack which was conceptually boosted to attack and destroy Altair's Concept. Resisted the shenanigans of the Birdcage, which was a Conceptual Space. Moreover, not even the Creators could affect her who are able to create Worlds and govern all their aspects easily), BFR, Sealing (Had her concept attacked by Selesia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space that would have also BFR'd and sealed her. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space), Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification (She resisted the Restorative Powers of the Universe & Powered out of Selesia's Pattern of Contract as well as Sirius's 66th Movement which paralyzed and nullified her), Information Manipulation, Power Modification, Statistics Reduction (Couldn't be affected by the attempts of the creators to depower her), Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Due to the nature of Holopsicon, it cannot be destroyed, nullified, copied or absorbed by other characters. Confirmed by WoG), Resistance Negation (Overcame and Resisted Sirius's resistance negation which was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement), Information Analysis (Meteora was capable of demonstrating Info Analysis in Episode 2 when she stated her Magic Book can easily analyze the laws, structure, etc of the Real World but completely failed to analyze Altair during the Border World Colleseum Birdcage event) Destructive Ability: Small Town Level (Defeated and conceptually absorbed Altair in her base. Was made to content with even the strongest of creations, thus should be superior to Mamika Kirameki, who's Magical Splash was calculated to be this powerful in yields) Speed: Hypersonic (Traded blows with Altair and even managed to erase her from existence) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ (Should be comparable to Altair’s own strength, considering she‘s a reflection of Altair herself) Striking Ability: Small Town Class (Stomped Altair and deleted her existence) Durability: Small Town Level (Altair found herself unable to really do sufficient damage to Sirius) Stamina: Limitless '(Lacks any physicality and exists as an abstraction, as such is extempt from stamina. Also shown to never tire over the course of the entire franchise) 'Range: Hundreds of Meters, Multiversal+ Via Teleportation & BFR Intelligence: When it comes to combat she’s as skilled as Altair herself, but outside of that she’s not that smart (due to lacking a personality and any purpose outside of killing Altair and contending with other Creations) Weaknesses: Cannot think properly outside of combat Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Specially Designed Pink Blade Staff Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Holopsicon:' An ability which allows Altair to be able to enter stories, bring fictional characters to the real world, pull others into stories, and also allows her to be able to revise stories, such as when she erased Selestia's Vogelchevalier. *'Holopsicon Third Movement of Cosmos, Representation Exposition': Using her ability to revise stories, Altair can change things about her opponents, she used this ability to change Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower. *'Holopsicon Ninth Movement of Cosmos, Fate Restoration:' An ability which gives Altair the ability to make the plot of a story disappear, essentially allowing her to be able to erase things from existence. *'Holopsicon Twentieth Movement of Cosmos, Factor Mimic:' An ability which produces an exact copy of her opponent's ability, she used this ability to produced an exact copy of Kanoya's giant robot, Gigas Machina. *'Holopsicon Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos, Outline Origin:' An ability which allows Altair to take plot twists that were added to a story, and bring them back to the beginning, when used on a character, all power-ups that they have gained throughout their series will be removed, reverted them back to what they had at the beginning of their series. *'Holopsicon Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos, The Vicissitude of Fortune:' An ability which allows Altair to change the principles of cause and effect, she can use it to negate the effects of her opponents abilities, and if she is injured by an attack she can change the principle of cause and effect that follows that attack so that she won't be the one who is injured from receiving the attack, but her attacker instead becomes the one that is wounded by the attack. *'Holopsicon Twenty-Third Movement of Cosmos, Fate Reconstruction' An ability which allows Altair to be able to twist fate. *'Holopsicon The Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos, Existence Change:' An ability which allows the user to be able to overtake over its targets existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Re:Creators Category:Heroes Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Information Analyzers Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 7